


Miłość i inne cierpienia

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise i Kuroko od jakiegoś już czasu są parą, jednak blondyn powoli przesadza ze swoim uwielbieniem Tetsuyi. Kiedy Kuroko zgadza się na wypad z Aomine do Maji Burgera, również odstawia scenkę, co bardzo nie podoba się Kuroko...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość i inne cierpienia

-    To podanie było do mnie!  
-    Nie, bo do mnie!  
-    Nieprawda! Kurokocchi podał DO MNIE!  
-    Kise, przestań się wydurniać, do cholery! Tetsu OD ZAWSZE podaje do mnie!  
-    Tak było wcześniej! Teraz Kurokocchi podaje do mnie, bo jesteśmy...!  
Kuroko zadziałał błyskawicznie. W zastraszająco szybkim tempie znalazł się przy modelu   
i zamachnął się łokciem, uderzając go prosto w brzuch. Blondyn zgiął się w pół z głośnym jękiem i upadł kolanami na podłogę.  
Uff...było blisko.  
-    To podanie było do Aomine-kuna – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko, udając, że to wcale nie on przed chwilą dosłownie znokautował swojego kolegę z drużyny.- To on stał przy koszu, a ty, Kise-kun, po prostu do niego dobiegłeś.  
-    No widzisz, ośle!- krzyknął Aomine.- To było do mnie!  
-    Co to za krzyki?- zapytał Akashi, podchodząc do nich i ocierając pot z czoła.- Znowu kłócicie się o podania Kuroko? Kise, co to miało być? Kuroko podaje do Aomine, który stoi pod koszem, a ty biegniesz do niego ze środka boiska, żeby odebrać mu piłkę? Jesteście w tej samej drużynie!  
-    A-Ale Akashicchi...!  
-    W ogóle nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, że w tak szybkim tempie dotarłeś pod kosz ze środka boiska, nanodayo – powiedział Midorima, który również się przyłączył do dyskusji.   
-    Jeżeli natychmiast się nie uspokoicie, oboje będziecie dzisiaj sprzątać magazyn NA BŁYSK – powiedział groźnie Akashi, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
-    Oboje?!- wykrzyknął Aomine.- A dlaczego ja niby mam brać w tym udział? Przecież to Kise się na mnie rzucił!  
-    To było do mnie, to podanie!- krzyczał uparcie Kise, tupiąc nogą.- Kurokocchi po prostu pomylił kierunki!  
-    Nic takiego nie miało miejsca – odpowiedział Kuroko.  
-    Wszyscy natychmiast przestańcie!- przerwał im Akashi.- Aomine, jeśli zamierzasz sprzeciwiać się swojemu wicekapitanowi, będziesz zmuszony 15 razy okrążyć szkołę! Z limitem czasu! A teraz wracamy do treningu, zanim zjawi się Nijimura i ukarze nas wszystkich jeszcze gorzej!  
Wszyscy pospiesznie rozbiegli się po boisku, tylko Aomine i Kise stali obok siebie,   
Aomine z morderczym wzrokiem, a Kise z obrażonym.  
-    Kise-kun, ochłoń, proszę. Podam ci zaraz piłkę, dobrze?- zapytał Kuroko, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że mówi do psa, który będzie aportował.  
-    Tak! Dobrze, Kurokocchi!- Kise natychmiast cały się rozpromienił i odbiegł na środek boiska.  
Kuroko westchnął ciężko i rzucił Aomine znaczące spojrzenie. Ten tylko wywrócił   
oczami i skrzywił się lekko, mamrocząc pod nosem.   
Dalej trening przebiegł już szybko i płynnie, bez żadnych niepotrzebnych przerw. Kuroko   
robił, co mógł, by od czasu do czasu podawać Kise, nawet, jeśli Aomine był zupełnie wolny.   
Kiedy ćwiczenia dobiegły końca, wszyscy chłopcy udali się razem do szatni i pod   
prysznic. Tetsuya cieszył się, że nadeszła chwila relaksu. Ciepły strumień wody przynosił mu tyle samo przyjemności co pyszne shake’i waniliowe z Maji Burgera!  
...Jednak był taki problem, że czuł się obserwowany. Gdyby był w Maji Burgerze, nie   
obchodziłoby go to zbytnio, ale obecnie znajdował się pod prysznicem.  
Zupełnie nagi.  
-    Ale jestem wykończony!- jęknął Aomine, który stał po jego lewej stronie.- Hm? Co jest, Tetsu, masz zły humor?  
-    Nie, skąd – mruknął Kuroko.- Ja również jestem zmęczony.  
-    Nic dziwnego. Ale gratuluję ci, bo tym razem nie zemdlałeś, haha!  
-    Mało śmieszne, Aomine-kun.- Kuroko rzucił mi groźne spojrzenie.  
-    Jasne, jasne, wybacz. Co powiesz na shake’a? Ja ci postawię!  
-    Co mu postawisz?- zapytał Kise, stając tuż za nimi z mroczną miną.  
-    A co można postawić swojemu przyjacielowi po ciężkim treningu, żeby się dobrze zrelaksował?- odpowiedział Aomine pytaniem na pytanie, uśmiechając się i trącając Kise łokciem w klatkę piersiową.- Pomyśl, głąbie!  
Kise spuścił na moment wzrok, a potem znów spojrzał na Aomine – w jego oczach widać   
było żądzę mordu.  
-    Jedyną osobą, która może Kurokocchiemu stawiać...!  
Kuroko i tym razem zadziałał natychmiastowo. Przysunął się do Kise i z całych sił wbił   
piętę w jego stopę, starając się celować bardziej w duży palec. Blondyn krzyknął głośno, chwytając się za nią i skacząc na drugiej.   
-    Ej, Kise, co ci jest?- zdziwił się Aomine, który nie zauważył tego drobnego aktu przemocy.  
-    Co ty znowu wyprawiasz, Kise?!- wrzasnął Akashi, stając przed modelem w całej swej boskiej okazałości. Ręcznik miał przewieszony przez ramię, teraz wziął go do ręki i z całej siły zamachnął się, wymierzając Ryoucie porządnego „klapsa”.- Przestań się wydurniać, do cholery! 30 okrążeń wokół szkoły! W krótkich spodenkach i koszulce, w tej chwili!  
-    A-ale jestem mokry! Poza tym, mój palec...! No i...mamy jesień, Akashicchi!  
-    Nie obchodzi mnie to, wykonuj polecenia!  
-    T-tak jest...- mruknął Kise, rzucając ostatnie, pełne smutku spojrzenie Kuroko, po czym, kulejąc, udał się do szatni.  
-    To co, kończymy prysznic i idziemy?- zapytał Aomine.  
-    Z przyjemnością – westchnął Kuroko.  
  
  
20 minut później on i Aomine siedzieli wygodnie w ciepłym pomieszczeniu Maji Burgera.   
Kuroko jak zawsze zamówił tylko shake’a waniliowego, a Aomine dużą colę i cztery hamburgery z frytkami. Jak obiecał, zapłacił za wszystko.  
-    Zauważyłeś, że Kise ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje?- zagadnął, rozwijając opakowanie jednej z bułek.  
-    Co masz na myśli?- zapytał Kuroko, doskonale wiedząc, o co chodzi Aomine.  
-    No wiesz, non stop bzikuje jeśli chodzi o sprawy związane z tobą. Cieszę się, że przekonał się co do twoich zdolności, no ale to już lekka przesada.  
Lekka przesada?- pomyślał Kuroko.- To się fachowo nazywa stalking.  
-    Nie bardzo zwracam na to uwagę – powiedział Kuroko.- To miłe z jego strony, że docenia mnie jako członka drużyny. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo obchodzi mnie zdanie innych. Najważniejsze, że mogę poświęcać się koszykówce.  
-    Cały ty – powiedział z uśmiechem Daiki.- Ale, serio, gdybyś był dziewczyną, pomyślałbym, że jest w tobie zakochany!- To mówiąc, roześmiał się wesoło.- Chociaż, ty nawet teraz wyglądasz jak dzie...- umilkł, widząc surowe spojrzenie Tetsuyi.- Zresztą, nieważne. Może chcesz jeszcze jednego?- Odchrząknął i wskazał ruchem głowy kubek w rękach Kuroko.  
-    Dziękuję, jest pełen – odparł spokojnie Tetsuya, nadal jednak bacznie go obserwując.  
-    Etto...- Aomine odwrócił głowę, czując się bardzo nieswojo.- Co to ja miałem...o, patrz! To Kise! Chyba skończył biegać.  
Kuroko przerwał picie shake’a i również spojrzał przez okno. Faktycznie, chodnikiem   
człapał powoli Kise, w swojej modnej granatowej kurtce z puchowym kapturem i równie modnej ( a także podobnie drogiej ) czarnej czapce nasuniętej prawie na oczy.  
Tetsuya odłożył kubek na stolik i patrzył uważnie na sylwetkę poruszającą się w świetle latarni. Albo mu się wydawało, albo Kise...płakał.  
-    Aomine-kun, muszę już iść – powiedział, wstając i ubierając kurtkę, szalik, czapkę i rękawiczki.  
-    Wygląda trochę smętnie – mruknął Aomine.- Ciekawe, czy on serio poszedł biegać z mokrą głową...  
-    Aomine-kun, wychodzę.  
-    ...Akashi chyba trochę przesadził...  
Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami, zabrał torbę oraz swojego shake’a, po czym opuścił   
lokal.  
A ludzie mówią, że ciągle znika bez słowa...  
Miał szczęście, że Kise nigdzie się nie spieszył i bardzo szybko go dogonił.  
-    Kise-kun!  
-    U-eh?- Kise odwrócił się, zaskoczony, a widząc Tetsuyę, szybko otarł wilgotne policzki i pociągnął nosem.- O co chodzi, Kurokocchi?  
-    Widziałem cię z Maji Burgera – powiedział Tetsuya.  
-    Ah, tak?- Kise znów pociągnął nosem.- Racja, przecież byłeś na randce z Aominecchim...  
-    O czym ty mówisz?- Kuroko zmarszczył brwi.- To nie była randka, tylko okazja na darmowego shake’a.  
Kise spojrzał na niego z dość naburmuszoną miną i nic nie odpowiedział.  
-    Czy to dlatego płakałeś?- zapytał Kuroko.  
-    Nie – burknął Kise.- Nie płakałem!  
-    Widziałem przez okno.  
-    To deszcz!  
-    Nie padało od kilku dni.  
-    Uh...- Kise przestąpił z nogi na nogę, usilnie starając się wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.- Do, dalej, śmiej się.  
-    Widziałeś kiedyś, żebym się śmiał?- zapytał z powagą Kuroko.  
Kise przełknął ślinę. Kuroko znów go złapał. Faktycznie, przecież nigdy nie widział   
śmiejącego się Kuroko. Uśmiechającego się – to co innego. Ale żeby błękitnowłosy śmiał się? Ciężko to było sobie nawet wyobrazić.  
-    O co chodzi, Kurokocchi?- mruknął Ryouta.- Dlaczego zostawiłeś...Aominecchiego?  
Tetsuya westchnął głośno, ruszając przed siebie. Kise pociągnął nosem i ruszył obok   
niego.  
-    Kiedy przyjdziesz do domu, koniecznie weź coś na odporność i wygrzej się w łóżku – poradził.- Akashi raczej nie będzie zadowolony, że się rozchorowałeś, ale obawiam się, iż to nieuniknione, skoro biegałeś jesienią po dworze z mokrą głową.  
-    Kurokocchi...- zaczął cicho Kise.  
-    Tak?  
-    Co...tak naprawdę do mnie czujesz?  
Kuroko zatrzymał się w miejscu i popatrzył na blondyna. Ten również nie spuszczał z   
niego oczu, czując, jak jego serce przyspiesza.  
-    Skąd to pytanie?  
-    Jak to „skąd”?- Kise spojrzał na niego ze złością.- Co miały znaczyć te dzisiejsze akcje?! Najpierw uderzyłeś mnie z łokcia, potem nadepnąłeś...wiesz, jak mnie boli ten palec?!...i...i jeszcze na koniec dałeś się zaprosić Aomine na shake’a, jakby to było coś zwyczajnego!  
-    A czy to nie jest coś zwyczajnego, by iść z przyjacielem do restauracji?- westchnął Kuroko.- Przecież nie miałem dziś żadnych planów.   
-    A-ale...jesteśmy ze sobą – szepnął Kise.- Powinieneś najpierw mi się zapytać, czy możesz...czy coś...  
-    Wątpię, żeby to tak działało.- Kuroko zmarszczył brwi.- Czy twoje poprzednie dziewczyny pytały ci się, czy mogą iść na shake’a z koleżanką?  
-    No nie, ale nie musiały, bo to były tylko koleżanki...!  
-    Ta sama sytuacja jest tutaj – powiedział Kuroko ze spokojem.- Aomine-kun to tylko kolega. No, nazwijmy go przyjacielem, skoro tak się przy tym upiera. Wyjście z nim jest zupełnie normalne, to nie ma żadnego drugiego dna.   
-    Ale...to inna sprawa, ponieważ oboje jesteśmy mężczyznami – mruknął smętnie Kise, znów pociągając nosem.- Skoro jesteś ze mną, równie dobrze możesz być z innym facetem...  
-    To nie jest możliwe.- Kuroko pokręcił głową i spojrzał prosto w oczy Kise.- Przecież nie będę z kimś, kogo nie kocham.  
Kise spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.  
-    Kise-kun – westchnął Kuroko.- Nie wiem, za jaki typ mężczyzny mnie uważasz, ale muszę ci wyjaśnić, że nie interesują mnie romanse w których każdemu zależy tylko na ciele. Bo rozumiem, że obawiasz się, iż cię zdradzę?  
-    Ja...nie chciałem, żebyś tak...!  
-    Nie zrobię tego, ponieważ nie obchodzi mnie to – dokończył spokojnie Kuroko.- Ty najlepiej powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.   
-    Masz na myśli, że...nawet na mnie nie masz ochoty?- Kise spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach.  
Kuroko westchnął ciężko i, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać, uderzył się otwartą dłonią w   
czoło.  
-    Nie interesuje mnie nikt poza tobą, Kise-kun, ponieważ tylko do ciebie coś czuję – powiedział, siląc się na spokój.- Czy teraz rozumiesz?  
-    Uhm...- Kise spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się.- T-tak...  
-    Bardzo mnie to cieszy.  
-    K-Kurokocchi?  
-    O co chodzi?  
-    Uhm...nie chciałbyś może...wpaść do mnie?- Kise zerknął na niego nieśmiało.  
-    Nie – warknął Kuroko.  
-    EH?!  
-    Wybacz, Kise-kun, ale dobrze wiem o co ci chodzi. Nie jestem tak napalony jak ty i Aomine-kun!  
-    Nie porównuj mnie do tej bestii!- krzyknął urażony Kise.  
Kuroko przysunął się do niego i, stając na palcach, pocałował go czule. Szybko oderwał   
się od niego i odsunął, a Kise gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami i wilgotnymi oczami. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że stoją na środku ulicy, więc szybko rozejrzał się wokół, jednak wszędzie było pusto.   
-    T-to...- zaczął Kise, rumieniąc się cały.- T-to jawne kuszenie! K-Kurokocchi, robisz to specjalnie! Jak możesz?!  
-    Chodźmy, Kise-kun – westchnął Kuroko, kryjąc lekko zarumienioną twarz pod szalikiem. Ruszył przed siebie.  
-    A-Ale Kurokocchi...!  
Kuroko odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał w jego oczy.  
-    Do mnie mamy bliżej – powiedział.  
Kise przez chwilę patrzył na niego oniemiały, jak oddala się coraz bardziej. W końcu   
trzasnął się dłońmi w oba policzki i ruszył biegiem za swoim chłopakiem.  
Jednak są takie momenty, w których ma go tylko dla siebie.  
   
  



End file.
